Contraception de nom
by Camelote
Summary: Encore petit one-shot sur Yuffentine ! Yuffie et Vincent se posent des questions sur le fait d'avoir des enfants.


"Bon sang, on s'en fou de la capote !"

C'était la première fois que Vincent se sentait aussi mal pour avoir bu. Et la première fois qu'il avait bu autant, à vrai dire. Assez pour ne plus avoir le contrôle de ce qu'il faisait, ou de renier quelque chose d'aussi important que la contraception.

Il regarda sa compagne dormir à point fermer à côté d'elle. Même si il avait plus de cinquante ans, elle était quand à elle bien trop jeune pour être parent. Surtout qu'il n'était pas bien sûr qu'elle soit assez mâture et responsable pour ça. Et si elle l'entendait penser ça, nul doute qu'elle ferait la mou parce qu'il la considérait comme une enfant. Sauf que le problème n'était pas là. Parce qu'il ne la considérait pas comme une enfant, malgré ce qu'ils pouvait laisser penser avec son comportement. A vrai dire, il voulait juste la protéger, de toutes les façons possibles. Et parce qu'elle était vraiment immature, parfois.

Il se redressa et poussa un grognement de douleur. Il passa la main sur son visage. Il avait VRAIMENT trop bu. Est-ce qu'il devait considéré ça comme un pêché à rajouter à sa liste ?

Il sortit du lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et se servir un verre d'eau fraîche. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, il se rendit compte que la jeune fille était réveillée. Elle le regardait avec une expression d'intense douleur, mais aussi de vide mental. Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour lui chercher un verre d'eau et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle se redressa elle aussi et attrapa le livre avec plus de précaution qu'elle en avait lorsqu'elle n'avait pas la gueule de bois.

\- Vinie... geint-elle d'une voix plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il la regarda en attendant qu'elle continue. Mais comme elle ne le faisait pas :

\- Oui, Yuffie ?

\- Vinie, bordel, je me souviens pas d'hier soir.

Oups. Voilà le mauvais passage à passer. Ça ne l'etonna pas qu'elle ait oublié, elle avait presque bu le double de ce qu'elle pouvait encaisser originellement. Il dégluti avec appréhension.

\- Comme d'habitude. On a... Couché ensemble.

Il n'aimait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'ils faisaient, puisqu'il était pour lui logique que c'était une partie de leur jardin intime. Que ça ne regardait qu'eux. Malgré les cris qu'elle poussait à chaque fois, et qui pourraient avertir tout le voisinage si il ne la faisait pas taire en liant leurs lèvres... Bref, il se retint de rougir et poursuit :

\- Mais... Dans le feu de l'action, je n'arrivais pas à trouver les préservatifs. Tu m'as dit que l'on s'en fichait. Et nous étions saoul.

Le visage de Yuffie s'éclaira avec les marques de la compréhension. Elle baissa la tête et répondit simplement :

\- Oh.

Il y eut un long silence lourd des possibles conséquences du trop plein de consommation d'alcool. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses.

\- Vinie. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on va faire si je... elle hésita. Tombe enceinte ?

Il réfléchit un instant. Si il devait le dire franchement, il s'en fichait. Qu'ils gardent ou non l'enfant, chaque point avait ses bons et ses mauvais côtés selon lui. Cependant, il préféra un point de vue plus logique, au risque de la rendre triste si elle pensait le contraire.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose de le garder, avoua t-il. Que ce soit pour le travail : parce qu'un enfant ne serait qu'une gêne pour les missions ; ou que ce soit par rapport à toi. Tu es jeune Yuffie. Trop jeune pour ça. Je ne dis pas que tu ne peux pas en avoir, je dis juste que aussi jeune, ça ne pourrait que te gêner. Tu n'as que 21 ans.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant. Yuffie le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et embrassa la main qui lui caressait les cheveux. Puis elle se redressa et rit.

\- Et si on a vraiment des enfants un jour. Comment est-ce qu'on va les appeler ?

Il sourit doucement à sa question, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à proposer des noms.

\- Pourquoi pas, pour une fille, Yuffentine ? Ou Yuffiette ? Et pour un garçon, Vincent Junior ?

Comme il grimaçait à ce dernier nom plus qu'aux précédents, elle proposa :

\- Vincent II ?

La mou sur le visage de son amant se déforma encore, à croire que c'était possible, et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sur son visage une expression aussi visible.

\- Yuffie, sans vouloir te vexer, t'es noms sont...

\- Ooh, grogna t-elle. Et bien trouve une meilleure idée, toi, alors !

Il réfléchit, et arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'était pas mieux placé pour donné un nom à un nouveau-né, puisque la seule chose qui lui vint fut "Ovule fécondé" ou "Cellule gagnante". Il soupira et embrassa le front de sa compagne.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de penser à ça, en réalité. Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions avoir un enfant pour le moment.

Yuffie pouffa.

\- De toutes façons, ajouta t-elle en riant, ce n'est pas comme si on aurait fait de bons parents.

* * *

Bonjours à tous !

Alors voici un petit one-shot sur mon merveilleux OTP en hommage à une de mes amies : Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus (oui. Certaines choses vous feront penser à "Merci à la pluie").

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :33

Bien à vous !


End file.
